vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vento of The Front
Tier: 8C/7B Name: Vento of the Front Fiction: To Aru Majutsu No Index Sex: Female Race/Profession: Human, Mage, Member of Gods Right Seat Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, wind manipulation, Divine Punishment, Super strength, speed and durability, magic, ice manipulation, ice ship summoning, the ability to summon ice soldiers Weaknesses: Is kind of cocky Destructive Capacity: Building level+ | City level+ Range: Several meter with wind hammers , Planetary with Divivine Punishment | Several Kilometers Speed: Superhuman (Hypersonic+ reaction) Durability: Small building level+ | Large building level+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman Striking Strength Class 5+ | Class 50+ Stamina: Superhuman Aim: Perfect Equipment: Hammer Fighting Style: Aggressive Attacks and Techniques: - Divine punishment: This ability takes away the consciousness of anyone who has any evil intentions towards her. This effect targets both the body and mind. For the spell to trigger, the person must know her, have seen her, or know her name. For example, if you try think to scold her, aim at her etc, the ability will activate. The ability works by ripping out the oxygen in her opponent's body, and leaving the minimum amount of oxygen necessary to keep her opponents mind and organs functioning so that her opponent doesn't die. - Air Hammer: She uses a hammer (which does nothing), when moving the chain from the tongue she generates powerful air hammers. These air hammer have about the same amount of power as a railgun. Vent usually throws around these attacks when her Divine Punishment attack doesn't work. - La Regina del Mare Adriático: As of Volume 20 Vent has modified the Queen of Adriatic on top of Biagio's original modifications, and she now has the power to summon parts of the guardian magical armada to wherever she is. This is shown by a cross made of ice and shaped like an anchor pierced onto her tongue in the place of the cross that uses 'Divine Punishment' that was destroyed earlier. Vento explains this as her element is wind and wind is a crucial part of sailing, she also has partial control over spells that are water-based. Due to this power, she gains the following abilities: - Ice Soldier Creation: She has the ability to summon immortal Ice soldiers which constantly regenerate as long as there is a body of water near her. Each Ice soldier has attacks that seem to break the sound barrier. She can summon hundreds of these soldiers at a time. - City Wipe: The first phase of the attack is to bombard the major centers of the city. The second phase is the utter destruction of the knowledge, technology, historical artifacts of the place that the The Queen of the Adriatic Sea is destroying, essentially wiping out the city's culture from the face of the Earth. - Ice ship fleet: It has a limited range of 10 miles. In order to protect themselves from possible attackers while casting the spell, the Roman Catholics also created a fleet of ships made out of ice from the surrounding sea water. The fleet has a maximum cannon range of 5 km, but more importantly, if any of the ships are damaged or destroyed, they can simply regenerate using the water of the place that they are located in. - Bombardment: The Ice ship fleet of The Queen of the Adriatic Sea has the ability to launch millions of giant icicles to attack a city. It could be used to hit one spot to deal more damage, or it can be used to bombard the whole city to make a city disappear from a map.